Costumbres Terrestres
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Vegeta nunca se acostumbraría a su nueva vida en la tierra, una transición que Bulma no le hacía nada fácil. Trunks se da cuenta de algo importante sintiendo la necesidad de compensar a su padre con un regalo, algo de lo que Bulma no está muy segura sabiendo la naturaleza del Saiyajin. El único problema es que ni ella ni su hijo saben lo que Vegeta podría anhelar en verdad.
1. chapter 1

**Dragon Ball no me pertenece es propiedad de Akira Toriyama, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Advertencias: Posible Ooc y leve limme.**

* * *

 **Shot 1. Costumbres terrestres.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Las encontré Trunks ven a ver!—Goten gritó agitando la mano para captar la atención de Trunks quien se encontraba a un par de metros a distancia de él.

El sonido entusiasta de la voz de Goten abstrajo la atención del niño, abandonando definitivamente su búsqueda y encaminándose hacia su amigo. El pequeño flotó hacia Goten, observando atentamente el motivo de la alegría del chico, unas sencillas flores que crecían en la maleza del campo, su color definitivamente no era nada llamativo ni vistoso pues los pétalos exhibían un tenue y opaco amarillo, Trunks comparó aquellas flores con los papeles viejos en las incontables cajas que su abuelo poseía en el laboratorio; teñidas así por el tiempo y el desuso.

— ¿Estás seguro Goten?—en su vida había visto unas flores más deprimentes. Las flores que su abuela cuidaba tan delicadamente eran bonitas, tanto que incluso su madre se encargaba de felicitar a su abuela después de que ésta las arreglara en la sala de estar o en la cocina.

Goten afirmó una y otra vez sin borrar la creciente sonrisa de su rostro, no podía contener la emoción ante la expectativa de lo que aquellas sencillas flores significaban en ese día tan especial. El niño se apresuró a cortar las flores prácticamente de un solo tajo sin detenerse a pensar si éstas se estropearían y al menos para su fortuna eso no sucedió.

Afianzando el ahora presente, Goten levantó el vuelo invitando así a Trunks a hacer lo mismo y regresar a su casa, seguramente su madre y Bulma aguardaban impacientes su regreso después de lo que pareció ser como una hora completa. Ambos se habían excusado con sus madres con el pretexto de un ligero entrenamiento al aire libre, ciertamente a Milk no le fascinaba la idea de que ambos jugaran dentro de su casa y destrozaran parte del mobiliario.

Durante el trayecto Trunks observó a su amigo quien a su vez no dejaba de mirar aquellas flores con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro; el niño se preguntó si en verdad aquel regalo le gustaría a la madre de Goten, la respuesta a esa cuestión se la reservó para él mismo sin pretender arruinar las ilusiones de su amigo.

Una vez arribaron a la casa de Goten fueron gritos los que les dieron la bienvenida, Milk se encontraba dando audibles gritos a diestra y siniestra ¿la razón? El padre de Goten.

—Pero sólo será una semana Milk—Goku levantó las palmas de las manos en son de inocencia y por sobre todo para tratar de apaciguar a su esposa quien le enviaba una fúrica mirada, si las miradas mataran de seguro Goku estaría muerto –de nuevo- su mujer era de armas tomar.

— ¡No me importa!—Milk avanzó un paso para estar más cerca de su esposo, tal vez fuese más baja que Goku pero eso no impedía reprocharle como debía—ni si quiera te importa el cumpleaños de tu propia esposa, eres un desconsiderado—la mujer creyó ingenuamente que al menos por ese día Goku la acompañaría, pero al parecer en este mundo estaban los planes de su esposo y luego estaban los suyos.

— ¿Es tu cumpleaños?—todo tomó sentido entonces para él. La molestia, lo arreglada que estaba y el montón de comida para sus amigos quienes se encontraban reunidos en su hogar desde muy temprano.

La incredulidad flotó en el denso aire de la sala. La mandíbula de Milk casi cayó al suelo en ese momento ante tal revelación, siempre supo que Goku era un hombre distraído pero jamás creyó que lo sería tanto para olvidar su cumpleaños y por si fuera poco, actuar tan calmado y quitado de la pena como en esos momentos. La mujer retrocedió hasta el asiento más cercano y se dejó caer en éste, el sonido de los resortes sólo fue opacado por el pesado suspiro que soltó Milk.

— ¡Eres increíble!—no fue un elogio sino más bien un certero reproche, Bulma se mantenía a expensas de la conversación, al menos hasta ese momento; se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a la mujer y reconfortarla con unas palmadas en la espalda—ustedes los Saiyajins no tienen cabeza para otra cosa que no sea su tonto entrenamiento.

La mejor prueba de ello lo tenía en casa y Goku secundaba aquella afirmación, la única diferencia era que vegeta permanecía en los parámetros de la corporación capsula, Goku en cambio se marchaba durante días al planeta de Kaiosama con el mismo pretexto que su esposo. En retrospectiva eso se escuchaba bastante irónico pues anteriormente era vegeta el que ausentaba por largas temporadas, claro que ella no armaba semejante alboroto por su partida, sabía que tarde o temprano regresaría a abastecerse con más robots, capsulas y comida mientras que Goku podría tener entrenamiento y alimento sin necesidad de regresar en varios años si así lo quería.

—No te pongas así Milk—fue tanto el malestar de verla en semejante estado que no le quedó de otra más que tomar una decisión al respecto, aunado a eso estaba la insistente mirada acusatoria de Bulma sobre él—mira me quedaré el resto del día y por la noche me iré ¿Qué te parece?

La pena afloró brevemente en Goku obligándolo a tomar la decisión de posponer su partida al menos hasta que el día terminara, de no hacerlo sabía que Milk no se lo perdonaría y solo alimentaria el enojo ante su olvido; en lo que a él respectaba su mujer era aterradora cuando se enojaba de verdad.

—Haz lo que quieras Goku—dictaminó la mujer con los brazos cruzados, la indignación sobrevino al enojo.

—Bien ¿Quién quiere comer ya?—propuso el padre de Milk tratando de disipar el mal momento que su yerno había incitado—vamos Milk—apremió el hombre empujando a su hija con dirección a la cocina.

Los invitados se quedaron ahí, mirándose entre sí sin decir una sola palabra. Sin sorprenderse de la cabezonería de Goku, de antemano era algo previsible. La charla se retomó unos minutos después cuando la atención pasó al Maestro Roshi quien parloteaba sobre unas lindas señoritas que aparecían en la televisión durante los comerciales.

Mientras los demás conversaban, Bulma pasó la mirada por la sala buscando a su hijo quien había desaparecido desde hacía mucho rato seguramente junto a Goten, la verdad era que esos dos jovencitos eran un torbellino, por lo que no le sorprendería que ambos estuvieran por los alrededores buscando problemas en los que meterse. Los divisó junto a la entrada, prácticamente en el umbral de esta, escondidos del resto del grupo, pero no para ella, podría identificar esa linda cabellera en cualquier lugar.

La mirada de su hijo no tardó en encontrar la suya, el leve seño fruncido de Trunks se disipó rápidamente y sus orbes celestes brillaron en reconocimiento. Una orden implícita fue dada y Trunks no tardó en acatarla al salir de su escondite instando a su amigo a hacer lo mismo.

— ¿En dónde estaban niños?—cuestionó apenas los tuvo cerca.

En muchas ocasiones Bulma consideró crear un rastreador para su hijo pero siempre que esa loca idea asomaba por su cabeza la desechaba de inmediato no sólo por absurda que le pareciera después sino por los comentarios de vegeta al afirmar que ella era una exagerada que se encargaba de mimar en exceso a Trunks, fuese como fuere, Bulma sólo procuraba el bienestar de su hijo.

— Goten le consiguió un regalo a su mamá—Trunks hizo caso omiso al cuestionamiento de su madre, no es como si fuese a decirle que estuvo husmeando por los acantilados de la montaña Paoz.

Goten sacó el presente levantándola lo suficiente para que Bulma pudiese verlo. Un pétalo cayó al suelo y unas cuantas siguieron el trayecto de la anterior. Al parecer la corriente de aire durante el vuelo había estropeado los pétalos de las flores.

—Goten eres un tonto, las arruinaste.

Bulma miró de reojo a su hijo, una señal inequívoca de que guardara silencio. Sabía que Trunks era un niño que no se guardaba los comentarios para él, una peculiaridad que había heredado de ella y de Vegeta. Al parecer Goten no notaba nada fuera de lo común en aquellas flores pues desestimó el comentario de Trunks de inmediato.

—Son muy—Bulma no supo qué decir, no quería arruinar las ilusiones del pequeño al decirle lo desastrosas que se veían las maltrechas flores en ese intento de ramo—bonitas—alcanzó a decir por fin sin otro apelativo generoso.

—Gracias señora.

La palabra "señora" resonó en la cabeza de Bulma el tiempo suficiente para crisparle los nervios, un par de uñas arañaban el pizarrón cada vez que escuchaba esa palabra; ella era una mujer hermosa en el apogeo de su juventud.

—Dime Bulma, te lo he dicho muchas veces Goten—le dio una sonrisa amable, tratando de guardar los gritos internos para no asustar al niño.

—Gracias señora Bulma.

Imposible, el niño era un caso perdido igual que su padre. Goten no sólo era físicamente parecido a Goku sino que también su ingenua actitud era similar a la de antaño cuando recién lo conoció. Cuando miraba a Goten la nostalgia se abría paso dejando un sinfín de recuerdos y sensaciones de sus aventuras pasadas, un tiempo no muy lejano para ella.

* * *

Bulma no podía cuestionar el don culinario que Milk poseía y de hecho ninguno de sus amigos lo hacía. El almuerzo pasó sin mayores percances, después de un par de gritos y unas disculpas de más, todo el asunto de Goku quedó al fin zanjado.

Entonces entre risas y conversaciones al fin llegó el momento indicado para Goten, el niño se acercó a su madre con pasos sigilosos y haló de su vestido para captar su atención.

—Mamá—habló apenas en un susurro cuando notó que todas las miradas se habían volcado hacia él—ten—sin ningún tipo de ceremonia le extendió el maltrecho e improvisado ramo de flores que horas antes había recolectado junto a Trunks.

— ¿Para mí?—la incredulidad destelló en las orbes de Milk, su pequeño hijo le estaba entregando un presente y aún cuando no fuese el más caro o hermoso, era perfecto. El gesto implícito en la acción valía incluso mucho más que todos los regalos recibidos ese día—gracias Goten—pequeñas perlas saladas recorrieron sus mejillas ante el amor que su hijo le profesaba y sin duda eso enmendaba con creces el error de Goku, Goten y Gohan era el mejor regalo que él le hubiese dado jamás.

Atento a la escena frente a él, Trunks reconoció la reacción de la madre de su amigo como la misma que su propia madre expresaba cuando él -más pequeño que ahora- le entregaba, algunos dibujos que hacía tan desesperadamente para ella durante sus cumpleaños, sabía que su madre era una mujer complicada que satisfacía sus caprichos -y los de él- con costosos objetos e inventos no obstante en contadas ocasiones ella valoraba más los pequeños gestos que venían de él así como la madre de Goten lo había demostrado hacía unos minutos hacia el niño.

Nuca se imaginó o fue consciente de que pequeños gestos valían más que cualquier cosa que el dinero estuviese dispuesto a comprar. Para un niño como él que había crecido sin carencias económicas nunca fue un tema prioritario el preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas; sus cumpleaños eran un pretexto que su madre utilizaba para "echar la casa por la ventana" como ella solía alardear ante sus abuelos, él e incluso su padre.

Este último llamó su atención, su padre. Desde que tenía memoria Trunks solía celebrar todo tipo de festividades, alentados siempre por su madre y de entre los más importantes se encontraban los cumpleaños, fecha sagrada para Bulma. El pequeño recordaba cada uno de ellos, los propios, los de su madre e incluso los de sus abuelos quienes se ausentaban durante días como una celebración personal; pero había algo que no encajaba en toda esa ecuación, no recordaba ninguna celebración hacia su padre. No es como si su padre fuese un hombre al que le gustara ese tipo de "asuntos y ritos terrícolas" como él les decía sin embargo tampoco escuchó alguna vez a su madre ahondar en el asunto ni insistirle en nada como ella solía hacerlo al instarlo a estar presente en sus celebraciones -cosa que vegeta hacía de mala manera y entre gruñidos y furtivas miradas de disgusto hacia la mujer- pero de todas maneras lo hacía.

* * *

La idea se mantuvo rondando por su cabeza más de lo esperado de camino a casa en una de las naves de su madre, cavilando tan silenciosamente la cuestión. Esto sin duda captó la atención de Bulma.

— ¿Te sucede algo Trunks? Estás muy callado pequeño—miró de soslayo a su hijo quien pareció no haberla oído—Trunks—intentó de nuevo.

De la única manera que pudo el niño levantó al fin la cabeza para mirar a su madre. La vista fija al frente de Bulma no significaba que ella no esperara una respuesta por parte de él, era el momento de ahogar la duda que tenía.

—Mamá ¿Por qué nunca celebramos el cumpleaños de papá?—fue certero al indagar sin darle ningún tipo de rodeos absurdos a su madre.

De todo lo que esperaba pudiese estar aquejando a su hijo esa cuestión nunca fue una opción para ella, ni siquiera la última que pudiera escuchar, algo que la tomó por sorpresa al no tener una certera respuesta a esa cuestión. ¿Qué le diría?

—Bueno Trunks sabes cómo es tu padre—de hecho todos tenían la noción básica de cómo era Vegeta en ese aspecto, las costumbres humanas no eran algo que se hubiesen arraigado de un día a otro en el Saiyajin.

Pero en todo el asunto, la omisión de la festividad no era la principal inquietud de Trunks.

—Mamá—de nuevo esa curiosidad innata se abrió paso en él— ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de papá?

Silencio. Ahora el asunto escapaba completamente de las manos de Bulma. A duras penas había averiguado sobre el año de nacimiento de Vegeta mediante cálculos gracias a la edad aproximada del hombre. El día y mes aún eran un misterio para la mujer y ella no se molestó en preguntarle nunca más.

—Le preguntaré cuando lleguemos—o al menos se prometió que así sería.

— ¿No lo recuerdas?

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo Trunks?—cambió súbitamente de tema evadiendo así la acusación implícita en aquella simple cuestión.

Su hijo sabía que ella era una mujer a la que no se le escapaba ningún detalle y el aceptar que un detalle tan pequeño como ese escapaba de su conocimiento no era una opción, en lo que respectaba su hijo debía tenerla en alta estima como hasta ahora.

—Quiero darle algo a papá justo como Goten le dio uno a su mamá hoy—parecía tan anhelante ante la idea—cada año celebramos el cumpleaños de los abuelos, el tuyo y el mío pero nunca el de papá, siendo justos creo que es justo que también le de algo.

Había cierta nobleza en el actuar de su hijo después de todo, pero Bulma realmente no creía que a Vegeta le interesara nada de eso. Es decir, los objetos materiales no era algo que captara realmente la atención del Saiyajin, a menos claro que se tratara de algún ornamento de batalla o que mejorara su capacidad de lucha. Sin duda Vegeta no era un hombre común con ambiciones comunes al que se le pudiese satisfacer tan fácilmente.

— ¿Y qué piensas darle?

El niño no se había detenido a pensar en ello, el ferviente deseo de obsequiarle algo a su padre monopolizó por completo su atención y ahora que su madre le cuestionaba al respecto él no sabía con exactitud qué sería mejor. Un dibujo no bastaría, su padre no era tan sencillo como su madre, "sencillo" en el aspecto de gustos que realmente le complacieran.

—No sé lo que le gusta a papá—su mirada decayó al suelo con un velo de decepción envolviendo sus ojos.

Bulma sintió su corazón hundirse al ver a su hijo—eres un niño muy inteligente como tu madre Trunks ya pensarás en algo para sorprender a tu padre—lo animó y eso pareció funcionar, la compostura en el niño regresó.

De camino a casa ambos hablaron sobre la fiesta de Milk y lo deliciosa que era la comida, Trunks le pidió a su madre que le dijera a su abuela que cocinara alimentos tan ricos y postres deliciosos más seguidos y a Bulma no le quedó más opción que ceder ante la petición de su hijo, hablaría con su madre o contrataría al mejor chef y repostero si su madre no tenía el suficiente tiempo.

* * *

— ¿Estás dormido?—Bulma le tocó el hombro a vegeta quien de inmediato soltó un audible gruñido.

—Ya duérmete mujer—al menos hasta ese instante Vegeta intentaba dormir.

Seguía una rutina rigurosa en su entrenamiento y después de un día pesado y productivo lo único que quería al entrar a su cuarto era dormir hasta el día siguiente sin que absolutamente nadie lo molestara. Con Bulma en el mismo espacio y la misma cama simplemente tratar de descansar se convertía en una odisea, si por él fuese se levantaría en ese mismo instante para ir a su antigua habitación en busca del tan ansiado descanso que necesitaba ¿Por qué no lo había hecho entonces si la idea era tan tentadora? Eran cuestiones que cavilaba a menudo cuando su juicio le gritaba que comenzaba a habituarse a la vida terrestre y era cuando su mente empujaba aquella absurda conjetura con el pensamiento de que no le daría el gusto a la mujer de tener el cuarto -el de ambos- para ella sola, no sería él quien se marcharía de ahí.

—No puedo dormir.

—Entonces vete a otro lugar y déjame dormir a mí—Vegeta haló más de las sábanas para cubrir su cuerpo y en este caso para ganar terreno en el lecho. Le molestaba que Bulma lo despojara a mitad de la noche envolviéndose oportunistamente con éstas.

— ¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntarme por qué no puedo dormir?

—No es mi problema—se desentendió sin cambiar de posición.

Pensó erróneamente que con ello Bulma se callaría por fin y desistiría. Como si no la conociera lo suficiente para saber que eso no sucedería.

— ¡Eres igual que Goku!

—No me compares con Kakarotto—Vegeta se volvió en dirección a su mujer— esa sabandija no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

— ¡No te importamos ni tu esposa ni tu hijo!—dramatizó ella en un intento de captar la atención de su esposo. Un pequeño truco que en ocasiones resultaba.

Si de algo podía estar segura Bulma era que Goku era un catalizador al momento de atraer la atención de su esposo, por muy bizarro que esto pudiese sonar.

— Y ¿Qué tiene que ver Trunks en todo esto? ¿Qué fue lo que ese niño rompió esta vez?—le envió una mirada estoica que no transmitía demasiado.

Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que ella se quejaba con Vegeta sobre el comportamiento de Trunks, recibiendo el mismo sermón por parte de él en todas esas ocasiones. "Es culpa tuya por malcriarlo". Tal vez, pero eso no quería decir que él se deslindara tan fácilmente de la educación del niño.

—Él no ha hecho nada.

—Entonces deja de molestar.

—Maldición Vegeta estoy tratando de decirte algo— así no era como planeaba plantearle la situación.

— ¡Entonces sólo dilo de una maldita vez y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo con tus balbuceos inútiles!— Tenía sueño, estaba molesto y ella lanzaba berridos a mitad de la noche. Motivos suficientes para que su enojo se disparara a niveles insospechados.

Sobre reaccionando al desafío implícito del hombre, Bulma se sentó imponiendo su presencia sobre la cama, fingiendo total molestia ante el comentario de su esposo. Cuando se trataba de su hijo nunca perdía el tiempo, a diferencia de él, ella se interesaba por lo que le aquejara al pequeño, ya fuese en una situación "sin importancia" como esta. Le lanzó una mirada que rivalizaba completamente con la de él. Desafío aceptado.

—Si no vas a hablar mejor vete—algo en su interior rugía con urgencia para que la empujara por la puerta y cerrara con llave.

Enseguida la mirada de Bulma se transformó, contrastando totalmente con el aire gélido del exterior. Optó por utilizar una mejor estrategia para obtener información de él; prácticamente se cernió sobre él tomándolo por los hombros para después sentarse sobre su regazo. Por un momento se encogió ante la sensación de la fría tela de los pantalones de Vegeta -lo único que usaba para dormir- la aspereza de éstos se deslizaba contra sus piernas desnudas, el camisón no alcanzaba a cubrir algunas zonas.

— ¿Debo marcharme? ¿En verdad es lo que deseas?—ella lo barrió de nuevo con aquella mirada—no me gusta quedarme donde no soy querida.

Él lo notó. Algo crepitaba en ella, sus ojos le decían todo y nada a la vez; eran inteligentes y agudos pero no lo suficientemente claros al ser nublados por algo más. Odiaba cuando usaba ese tipo de tácticas con él.

— Esto no va a funcionar ¿Qué es lo que quieres Bulma?

— ¿Sabes vegeta? tienes esa manera tan particular de hablar con la gente que pareciera que estuvieras diciendo "váyanse a la mierda y muéranse" es tan seductor—soltó descaradamente, no mentía del todo, el hombre poseía cierto aire seductor cuando hablaba con su ronca voz y en un tono ligeramente amenazante.

—Si es todo lo que tienes que decir ya duérmete—no iba a desistir por muy tentadora que se viera su mujer. Su mirada se instaló brevemente en su sonrisa socarrona, en especial en sus labios. Había pasado noches enteras besando esos lujuriosos labios y éstos a su vez recorrían su bronceada piel cuando el éxtasis los cegaba por completo.

Pero no caería tan fácilmente aún cuando la visión de los pechos de la mujer le trajera gratificantes recuerdos e incendiaran su cuerpo colmándolo con un hambre que pedía ser saciado.

—Trunks quiere darte un regalo de cumpleaños.

—No quiero nada—dictaminó, las palabras salieron con mayor brusquedad de la que pretendía. En su intensa mirada no había molestia sólo brutal sinceridad. Sí, vegeta se expresaba peculiarmente ante cualquier situación.

Por un momento ella se puso rígida ante aquellas palabras, pasada la primera impresión y tras ver detrás de su mirada se dio cuenta de la verdad. Él ciertamente no quería nada por el simple hecho de que no necesitara nada y mucho menos ante un acontecimiento que para él era totalmente ajeno. Había visto muchos cumpleaños pero nunca experimentado uno propio por lo que el presente carecía de sentido.

—Trunks te lo dará de todos modos—Bulma cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Me da igual yo no necesito nada y más le vale que se deshaga de esa absurda idea—todavía los ojos acusadores de Bulma estaban sobre él pero poco le importaba—todo esto es tu culpa, le has inculcado a mi hijo esas absurdas ideas terrícolas.

—Él es tan terrícola como yo.

—Ese es el problema—su entero comportamiento era una prueba inequívoca de ello. Trunks poseía un poder de pelea bastante razonable para un Saiyajin de su edad pero en lo que a comportamiento se trataba era un desastre, un niño malcriado bajo las faldas de su madre—te encargas de llenarle la cabeza de basura absurda.

— ¿El que quiera darle un maldito regalo a su estúpido padre es una idea absurda?—no pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo y explotó ante la mínima provocación. El tópico de siempre se hacía presente.

—No seas estúpida—él ignoró su pregunta sabiendo que carecían del tono sarcástico que estaba seguro estaba bajo esas palabras—a su edad lo único que tenía en mente era volverme más fuerte y matar al bastardo de Freezer, no estúpidas ideas que me volvieran más débil.

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar. Estaba dándole la razón a su comentario anterior.

— ¿Estás de broma no? Es tu hijo y sólo quiere darte algo.

— ¿Se supone que eso quiere decir algo?—replicó de igual manera como si la respuesta fuese tan obvia y carente de sentido.

Ella dejó salir lentamente el aliento, concentrándose en su creciente malestar que amenazaba con convertirse en ira. Estaba a punto de darle una bofetada al hombre que tenía bajo ella; lo peor era el grado de atracción que sentía por ese hombre.

—No creo que mostrar un poco de interés hacia tu hijo te mate ¿podrías al menos aceptar lo que él esté dispuesto a darte? Trunks está muy entusiasmado con la idea y no va a desistir de ella hasta que te de un regalo, esta tarde durante el cumpleaños de Milk…

— ¿Si te digo que lo aceptaré te callaras ya?—vegeta interrumpió su diatriba justo a tiempo. No tenía el mínimo interés en seguir escuchando sobre la esposa de Kakarotto.

—Sólo si lo dices en serio y prometes no decirle nada hiriente a Trunks—lo miró con cierta desconfianza ante su repentino cambio.

—Bien—la vio arquear una ceja ante la expectativa—pero no quiero que eso se repita, será la única vez que lo haga así que encárgate tú de hacérselo entender, Trunks debe aprender a comportarse como lo que es.

—Es un niño.

—Es un Saiyajin y es mi hijo.

Bulma se separó de él tomando su lugar anterior justo a su lado de la cama—eres irritante, si alguien tenía que irrumpir en mi vida ¿ese debías ser tú? El príncipe egocéntrico y cretino.

Él frunció el seño en clara señal de molestia cuando ella se apartó—y tú una descarada y gritona mujer ¿no podrías al menos haber sido muda? Así no tendría que aguantar tus quejidos—compartía casi el mismo sentir que Bulma.

—Entonces tenemos mucho en común—ella le guiñó el ojo coquetamente, el enojo había pasado a un segundo plano, por lo general sus discusiones en ocasiones tenían como propósito otros fines que los llevaba a un común acuerdo.

Bulma enterró las manos en el respingado cabello de su esposo sintiendo la suavidad que contrastaba con la tosca apariencia de éste, miró sus ojos oscuros perdiéndose instantáneamente en azabache intenso.

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera replicar alguna respuesta sarcástica ante la afirmación de Bulma, ella acercó su rostro al de él para saborear los labios de su esposo, nunca había conocido un sabor igual al de éstos. Sintió su respiración entrelazarse con la de él, pese a ser un sanguinario y tosco guerrero sabía cómo besar. Podía sentir el acero de su cuerpo en contra del suyo y el calor que su piel desprendía, simplemente algo embriagador.

No debería estar haciendo eso pero ya no tenía cómo parar, menos cuando Vegeta reaccionó a su provocación cerniéndose sobre ella listo para lo que estuviese a punto de venir. Se suponía que él carecía de emociones pero ahí estaba él, besándola con una pasión arrasadora digno de un devastador de mundos y haciendo sentir su imponente presencia en cada fibra de su ser.

La fuerza de sus besos no era cólera, tal vez anhelo entremezclado con un poco de lujuria limpiando la amarga sensación de su anterior discusión.

Envolvió los brazos alrededor de él sintiendo la necesidad de tenerlo cerca—quiero estar contigo—murmuró mientras sus manos viajaban al botón de sus pantalones.

Él no la apartó, le quitó de un tirón el estorboso camisón por la cabeza y la volvió a besar mientras sus manos examinaban su cuerpo.

Ella también lo hizo, palpó sus abultados músculos sintiéndolos tensos ante su actividad; Bulma recordó un tiempo en el que tenía pavor de este hombre, cuando se encontró con él de nuevo en Namekusei, pero eso había sido eones y él había cambiado desde entonces, tal vez no del todo pero ya no era el mismo Saiyajin despiadado de antaño.

Bulma llegó a una sola conclusión, la ausencia de sentimientos en él habían consumido y debilitado su propia alma impregnándolo con el instinto de venganza. Ahora que su objetivo había desaparecido, su determinación egoísta había flaqueado y re direccionado sus propósitos.

Ahora no temía de él, le desesperaba sí, pero eran pequeños percances en su ajuste de vida. Las discusiones eran como un efecto secundario a su transición.

Cualquier prenda desapareció y ella le dio la vuelta sobre su espalda tomando ella el control, aún cuando a él no le pareciera ella lo haría cambiar de opinión. Se humedeció los labios y tiró de él para plantarle un certero beso antes de que comenzara a quejarse sobre el cambio de posiciones, la respuesta fue inmediata en un profundo gruñido que no guardaba molestia alguna.

Vegeta la observó mientras rompía el contacto con sus labios, su mirada lasciva voló hacia los pechos de su mujer al igual que sus labios descendieron probando de éstos en un camino húmedo de besos que la hicieron temblar de placer y arder en anticipación por lo que se avecinaba.

Ella cerró los ojos dejando que las sensaciones inundaran su mente, cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuese los labios de su esposo contra su piel se esfumó de su mente. Quería que aquel momento perdurara toda la noche si era posible.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Fin?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Me gusta mucho la pareja de VegetaxBulma pero honestamente me he dado cuenta al escribir este shot que me cuesta horrores plasmar a Vegeta sin dejarlo fuera de carácter. Aún así este ha sido el resultado de una idea que tuve la semana pasada y de una tarde llena de interrupciones.**_

 _ **Pensaba plasmar el lemmon pero creo que el shot se iba a alargar muchísimo así que lo dejé hasta ahí. Tal vez en un futuro y con otra historia me anime a escribirle un lemmon a esta linda pareja que me encanta.**_

 _ **Todavía queda una segunda parte que subiré después que tratará del regalo que Trunks ha conseguido para Vegeta y el cómo reaccionará éste ante el gesto de su hijo y ante el presente del niño.**_

 _ **Trunks es un personaje que me agrada demasiado (no sólo por ser el hijo de estos dos coffcoff) y me gustaría abordar un poco en la relación que tiene con Vegeta. En fin espero que el fic fuese de su agrado y espero me lo hagan saber con un comentario, hasta la próxima.**_


	2. La abnegación del Príncipe

**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Advertencias: Mucho Ooc.**

 **Shot. 2. Costumbres Terrícolas: La abnegación del príncipe.**

 **.**

 **.**

El aire cálido golpeó el rostro de Trunks apenas abrió la puerta al final del pasillo. Aquel aire tenía un aroma particular a limpio y desinfectado, las paredes estaban prácticamente cubiertas por planos; cada rincón del mismo ocupado por un artefacto en particular y archivadores hasta el tope con papeles amarillentos.

El niño atravesó la puerta mecánica y sus pasos resonaron en el espacio con su andar, Trunks se imaginó que el cuarto a esa hora del día bullía en actividad, sin embargo el ambiente era mucho más tranquilo del que realmente esperó encontrar, casi silencioso y muerto.

— ¿Abuelo?

Por lo general el hombre permanecía frente a su desordenado escritorio en la tarea de ensamblar algunos artefactos o simplemente dibujando los planos de futuros proyectos que serían lanzados por la Corporación Cápsula; la placa de gran tamaño que dominaba la entrada, así como los premios y menciones que adornaban la sala de la casa no estaban ahí simplemente por mera casualidad.

No hubo réplica alguna al primer llamado, el pequeño intuyó entonces que su abuelo estaría ausente y no tenía la menor idea si el hombre regresaría pronto o se ausentaría durante un largo periodo de tiempo debido a tratos con posibles inversionistas. Trunks podía ser un niño aún pero a su edad comprendía en la medida de lo posible los asuntos que le rodeaban sobre el negocio familiar, después de todo era su madre quien lo incentivaba a crear interés por éste alegando que él sería el próximo sucesor de tan importante imperio.

Al menos en lo que a él respectaba ese no era un asunto que le interesara, ir a aburridas juntas y pasar el día encerrado en una oficina no era una expectativa que le llenara de emoción y que aguardara con tal entusiasmo en el futuro. A Trunks le apasionaban otro tipo de cosas, los entrenamientos y juegos bruscos con Goten por ejemplo eran una sensación que llenaba su pequeño cuerpo de adrenalina y le hacían sentir con vida; después de todo no podía negar la herencia Saiyajin ni el legado de su padre.

— ¿Estás aquí?—preguntó avanzando hasta situarse en medio del laboratorio de su abuelo, un lugar que le resultaba bastante familiar.

Había pasado horas en ese lugar junto a su abuelo cuando su madre se encontraba demasiado ocupada con las obligaciones de la Corporación y su abuela se encontraba ausente o simplemente las tareas del hogar debían ser cubiertas. Para su abuelo nunca fue un problema cuidarlo en aquel lugar, la curiosidad innata en un bebé lo mantenían demasiado ocupado con cualquier artefacto que el hombre construyera para él. Ahora que los intereses del niño habían cambiado, el lugar no era más que un recuerdo nostálgico de días pasados.

Mientras recorría el lugar en busca del hombre -registrando incluso dentro de los armarios y debajo de las mesas y escritorio- Trunks comenzó a percibir un ruido profundo a lo lejos, pronunciándose mucho más cuando los segundos pasaban, resonando en las paredes hasta hacerlas vibrar. El niño agudizó el oído entonces para captar la procedencia de tan molesto sonido, la impresión lo llevó hasta una puerta ubicada en la esquina izquierda; la sensación de estar en un volcán en erupción creció en cuanto se acercó a ésta. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Su abuelo y su madre no compartían laboratorio, el señor Brief le había delegado a su hija un laboratorio privado desde hacía mucho tiempo lo que significaba que lo que fuese que estuviese sucediendo tras esa puerta era enteramente responsabilidad de su abuelo. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de la cámara de gravedad de su padre sufriendo otra avería por el duro entrenamiento pero descartó la idea de inmediato, en el caso de que se tratara de eso lo único que se alcanzaría a oír sería un estruendo acompañado de cientos de piezas de metal cayendo cual lluvia del cielo.

No fue cauteloso al acercarse a dicha puerta, pateando de inmediato para que ésta cediera en la brevedad de lo posible, con los sentidos totalmente alerta Trunks ingresó a la habitación contigua disipando el vapor de agua que flotaba en el aire. Podía sentir el Ki de su abuelo latiendo en alguna parte de esa habitación.

Otro estruendo acompañado esta vez de una sonora explosión reverberó en el vacío del lugar, todo se tornó oscuro y el olor a quemado se esparció de inmediato colmando el aire con una densidad casi insoportable. Las alarmas sonaron en clara señal de advertencia y los aspersores se encendieron de inmediato cubriendo algunas llamas que comenzaban a alzarse hasta el techo cual lenguas furiosas en busca de libertad.

— ¡Abuelo!—el niño clamó en medio de todo ese pandemonio con la breve inquietud invadiendo su pequeño cuerpo—responde.

De entre la neblina oscura una silueta se dibujó borrosamente, haciéndose cada vez más nítida a medida que ganaba proximidad. El señor Brief prácticamente cayó de rodillas tosiendo violentamente debido al humo inspirado durante la explosión. Trunks se precipitó de inmediato en su ayuda, cargándolo sin ningún tipo de problema sobre sus hombros y levitando hacia el laboratorio principal, una vez estuvo ahí lo dejó caer suavemente sobre su silla giratoria. No se preocuparía por la habitación adyacente pues sabía de antemano que los robots se encargarían de limpiar el desastre y de apagar el fuego.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—cuestionó Trunks apenas el hombre dejó de toser y abrió los ojos.

El señor Brief parpadeó un par de veces debido al escozor en los ojos, necesitaba esclarecer un poco la vista antes de procesar lo que su nieto estaba preguntándole. Tan pronto como las saladas lágrimas producidas por el denso humo desaparecieron le explicó la situación; un error suyo al reparar el generador de una de sus naves, dos cables que por error se unieron terminaron en un corto circuito que coaccionó una explosión mayor.

—Creo que tendré que comenzar desde el principio—alegó el hombre con una sonrisa surcando la comisura de sus labios, como si la cercanía con la muerte de hacía unos momentos no fuese realmente nada—gracias pequeño Trunks eres un chico muy fuerte, no te costó nada traer a este pobre viejo hasta aquí—palpó los bolsillos de su bata -ahora sucia por las manchas de ceniza- buscando su caja de cigarrillos para bajar la impresión de la explosión.

—Casi mueres abuelo—su tono guardaba cierta acusación hacia el hombre y su seño se pronunció quizás más de lo debido. No era ni por asomo la primera vez que incidentes como estos ocurrían en la casa pero eso no quería decir que se acostumbrara del todo.

Sabía con exactitud lo frágil que era la vida humana, a él su ascendencia Saiyajin le brindaba resistencia e inmunidad a enfermedades, no obstante era consciente de que sus abuelos e incluso su madre podrían morir en cualquier momento y eso ciertamente no era algo que le fuese muy reconfortante.

—Bueno ¿estabas buscándome para algo Trunks?—el señor Brief cambió súbitamente la conversación queriendo dar por zanjado el tema, se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca y lo encendió de inmediato.

—Oh sí, claro—casi olvidaba el objetivo principal de su visita al lugar. De pronto su rostro dejó a un lado la mueca que se había instalado y en su lugar asomó una vivaz sonrisa—vine por lo que te pedí el otro día abuelo ¿lo encontraste?

Su abuelo soltó el humo de la primera calada del cigarrillo para después asumir una pose pensativa tratando de recordar con exactitud lo que su nieto le había pedido de antemano. ¿Algún nuevo juguete? ¿Un nuevo y mejorado televisor? ¿Una nueva súper computadora? ¿Qué? Por un momento se perdió en sus divagaciones tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

— ¿Lo encontraste?—repitió Trunks tratando de no perder la paciencia. El tiempo apremiaba y quería aprovechar que su madre se encontraba fuera para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

El recuerdo de la petición del niño brilló en la mente del científico y de inmediato asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Le pidió al chico que esperara un momento, el artefacto que él reclamaba se encontraba en alguna parte de su laboratorio y siendo honestos no recordaba con exactitud el lugar en el que lo había guardado.

Minutos después y un desorden descomunal como resultado, el señor Brief le entregó a Trunks el pedido. El niño ahuecó el objeto en sus manos, afianzándolo fuertemente antes de darle las gracias al hombre y querer salir de una vez para comenzar con su labor.

No obstante antes de que el pequeño diera un paso fuera de la habitación, su abuelo lo llamó.

—No le comentes a tu madre sobre el incidente pequeño Trunks—su sonrisa cálida no flaqueó, ni su mirada apacible.

Seguramente Bulma lo reprendería por no pedir su ayuda y también por hacer estallar el generador, sabía que ella trataría de tomar aquel proyecto en sus manos y él no quería que ella se cargara con más trabajo del que debería.

Trunks asintió brevemente—Mamá tampoco debe enterarse de esto abuelo—su Madre no conocía precisamente el significado de la palabra prudencia, al igual que él, pero al menos en esta situación trataba de guardar el secreto tan celosamente para que ella no se enterara.

Eso vendría después. Ella tenía toda la razón, él era un niño muy inteligente después de todo.

* * *

— ¡Mira hermano ahí está!—Goten le indicó a Gohan el objeto dueño de su atención.

Su hermano se acercó a él. El niño se elevó hasta alcanzar una grieta en la montaña, una hendidura lo suficientemente estrecha para que su mano entrara por ella; el destello del objeto le indicó que sólo bastaba estirar su mano para tomarlo, no obstante la longitud de su brazo no fue suficiente para alcanzarlo.

— ¡No lo alcanzo!—gritó un tanto afligido.

—Apártate Goten—Gohan hizo a un lado a su pequeño hermano para posicionarse frente a la hendidura, lastimosamente su mano era demasiado gruesa para que entrara por ésta. Tenía la longitud exacta para alcanzarla y tomarla pero no podía siquiera meterla sin que se atorara en el proceso.

Trunks llegó junto a Videl momentos después atraídos por los gritos que Goten lanzaba en apoyo a su hermano.

—Podemos volar parte de la roca, así la esfera saldrá—propuso Trunks. Era la opción más lógica después de que Gohan los pusiera al tanto de la situación—yo lo haré—dispuso ambas manos hacia la dura roca, comenzando a producir una esfera titilante que crecía cada vez más.

Videl miró enseguida a Gohan en señal de advertencia, diciendo silenciosamente que interviniera si no quería que las cosas terminaran mal.

—Espera Trunks—el muchacho se interpuso frente al niño con las manos extendidas—déjame esto a mí—no es que dudara del potencial del pequeño pero por experiencia sabía que tanto Trunks como su hermanito aún no podían controlar la cantidad de energía que emanaba de su cuerpo. Con frecuencia Goten terminaba explotando uno que otro mueble de su madre o incluso algunos árboles de los alrededores durante su entrenamiento.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo puedo sacarla Gohan—no hizo nada por desvanecer el ataque, él era tan capaz como el mismo Gohan—saldrá en un segundo ya verán—alardeó casi de inmediato, sintiendo la confianza de su poder fluir por sus venas y acumularse en aquel ataque. ¡Por favor! Sacar la esfera era pan comido después de todo.

— ¡Yo también quiero ayudar a Trunks!—se unió Goten a él.

Ante el inminente ataque Videl gritó un audible "No" a todo pulmón, casi por instinto Gohan y los niños se cubrieron los oídos, eran más susceptibles que los demás a los ruidos y más si se trataba de los gritos de sus madres o de la hija de Mr. Satan.

—Es decir, la montaña podría estallar y la tierra se tragaría en sus profundidades a la esfera, sería mucho más difícil encontrarla y sacarla después—el tono que empleó fue mucho más suave e inocente, el que usaría para un niño de unos seis años al explicarle por qué no debería jugar con cuchillos o correr con tijeras y esto sencillamente equivalía a ambas situaciones.

El plan en sí era ingenioso pero ejecutado por las personas incorrectas sólo llevaría al fracaso y a trabajo extra e innecesario. Sin sentimentalismos de ningún tipo Videl sabía que Gohan era el más indicado para el trabajo, su técnica se había solidificado con los años y los entrenamientos de antaño con el Señor Piccolo; después de todo el Namekusei era un excelente mentor que no sólo se enfocaba en la fuerza física sino en la meditación y concentración.

Los pequeños parecieron meditar al respecto, sin decir absolutamente nada y emitiendo solamente un sonido que claramente indicaba duda. Tal vez habían captado la táctica de Videl después de todo, eran ingenuos como cualquier otro niño pero también eran obstinados a más no poder.

—Será mucho más rápido si Gohan lo hace—volvió a insistir Videl viendo de reojo a Gohan quien únicamente se limitaba a frotarse la nuca y sonreír torpemente.

—Pero fue mi idea—se quejó Trunks de nuevo—además creo que no es justo que propongas a Gohan sólo porque te gusta.

Los colores subieron y tiñeron de inmediato la cara de ambos jóvenes.

— ¡Pero qué tonterías dices Trunks, sólo quiero que esto termine ya y poder irme a casa!—la hija de Mr. Satan se plantó en el aire poniendo su cuerpo rígido debido a la insinuación del niño y a la vergüenza que eso le hacía pasar—eres un chiquillo insolente—ese no era el principal propósito de la chica, no es como si estuviera adulando a Gohan o algo por el estilo, simplemente él era el mejor prospecto para el trabajo.

Gohan viendo el evidente escándalo que se avecinaba se interpuso entre ambos, separando a Trunks de la ofendida muchacha. El pequeño debate siguió durante unos minutos más en los que ambos niños se empecinaron en hacer todo por ellos mismos ¿Quién mejor si no? Era tan simple como eso. No obstante fue una sencilla partida de piedra, papel o tijera la que decidió el destino de la montaña siendo Gohan el ganador indiscutible después de casi diez partidas -o al menos hasta que Videl perdió la paciencia y amenazó a ambos niños con delatarlos con sus madres sobre sus planes y lo que habían estado haciendo todo ese tiempo- por lo que no hubo objeción al respecto.

Sólo le tomó un minuto y un certero golpe a Gohan para desaparecer el molesto obstáculo y liberar la brillante esfera de cuatro estrellas de su maltrecha prisión, no se arriesgaría a emplear una esfera de energía si podía romper la roca y abrir una grieta más grande sin comprometer toda la estructura. Con sumo cuidado la sacó de los escombros de roca y polvo para levantarla victorioso al aire, se la entregó a Trunks para ponerla con el resto. ¡Listo! Esa era la última de las siete.

Al niño se le iluminaron los ojos casi de inmediato, eso significaba mucho para él.

—Regresemos a casa—apremió Gohan adivinando el entusiasmo en el hijo de Bulma. Aunado a eso todavía tenía pendientes por hacer.

Cuando el pequeño se presentó a su casa en busca de Goten, Gohan no pudo evitar la curiosidad de escuchar lo que ambos tramaban y grande fue su sorpresa al saber que el objetivo de toda esa algarabía era la búsqueda de las esferas del Dragón. Cuando él les propuso a los niños acompañarlos no contó con que éstos se negarían al principio alegando que era un asunto secreto que les concernía únicamente a ellos dos, Gohan sabía sobre la complicidad que éstos dos compartían en sus fechorías por lo que todo el asunto le resultó bastante sospechoso.

Aunque ciertamente no había opción alguna que no implicara a Gohan puesto que Milk no consentiría a Goten salir así como así cuando los deberes escolares aguardaban en el escritorio de su habitación. La pila de cuadernos y papeles prácticamente se burlaban de él cada vez que ingresaba a la habitación. La madre de Goten prácticamente los dejó marcharse con Gohan a cuestas como su verdugo. Videl se les unió de camino cuando ella se dirigía a la casa de Gohan por cuestiones de índole escolar y porque Milk había sido tan "cortés" en invitarla a almorzar sin que su hijo mayor lo supiera. Un plan siniestro por parte de su madre sin lugar a dudas.

De camino a casa el viento se estrellaba contra ellos en ráfagas incesantes que aullaban en sus orejas, pero poco le importó a Trunks. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se instaló en su rostro ante la expectativa de la sorpresa que tenía preparado para su padre; a pesar de que su madre no le hubiera informado sobre la fecha exacta que él necesitaba eso no lo detuvo ni lo motivó a abandonar la idea que le rondaba por la mente, después de mucho cavilar llegó a la conclusión de que el único que podría saber con exactitud lo que su padre podría ansiar era el mismo Vegeta.

— ¿Qué pedirás Trunks?—Videl no contuvo más su curiosidad. Ver los ojos anhelantes del niño era una señal inequívoca de que el propósito de las esferas era algo realmente importante; para un niño que lo tenía prácticamente todo no sabía con exactitud lo que querría.

—No son para mí—se limitó a decir sin revelar más detalles y encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Entonces para quién?—insistió, él estaba actuando muy sospechoso.

—Son para su papá—soltó Goten antes de cubrir su boca como si hubiese revelado el mayor secreto del mundo y la existencia.

— ¡Goten!—lo reprendió Trunks con evidente molestia impregnando su voz. Se suponía que todo era una sorpresa y hasta ahora había evitado que la no novia de Gohan metiera las narices en el _"para qué"_ del asunto.

Si ella comentaba aquello con la madre de Goten y Gohan, estaba seguro que su propia madre se enteraría de inmediato y arruinaría la sorpresa.

—Lo siento Trunks—un apenado Goten apresuró el paso para volar a la par y seguir con su disculpa.

Videl miró a Gohan de soslayo quien no se había inmutado en lo más mínimo. Tan cautelosa como pudo se acercó a él para hablarle sin que Trunks se diera cuenta de ello.

—Oye Gohan ¿no es esta una mala idea?—vio el reconocimiento en los ojos de Gohan ante su comentario.

Él negó con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa, su rostro era tan amable como de antaño—en absoluto Videl, Vegeta ya no es el hombre que solía ser, tal vez diga aborrecer la vida terrícola pero ha luchado incontables veces para preservarla, sus deseos han cambiado.

Gohan hizo una pausa ante sus palabras. Eso era verdad. Tal vez no como su padre pero Vegeta se había habituado a su nueva vida y abandonado sus ideales egoístas del pasado. Era orgulloso sí, lo que le impedía mostrar abiertamente ese tipo de cambio a otros que no miraran más allá de lo evidente.

* * *

Bulma estaba en la cocina, totalmente aparragada en la mesa observando a su madre hornear un pastel de fresas -su favorito- mientras tomando un ligero descanso del trabajo, algunos contratos necesitaban ser renovados y algunos inventos ser revisados para detectar potenciales fallas antes de ser presentados a los inversionistas; la tarea en sí de por sí le resultaba bastante tediosa por lo que excusarse con un _"refrigerio"_ no fue una mala idea después de todo, además estaba preocupada por el comportamiento de Trunks en los últimos días de aquella semana.

Lo había visto durante el desayuno y las clases particulares en la casa pero a lo que se refería al resto del día no encontraba rastros de él en el lugar, ella al principio creyó ingenuamente que se encontraba entrenando con Vegeta y quiso confirmar la premisa, no obstante el mismo Vegeta denegó la noción alegando que el chiquillo jamás había asomado las narices por el lugar.

Las opciones en realidad no eran muchas y se reducían a un lugar en particular: la casa de Milk. Muy probablemente su pequeño se encontrara jugando con Goten por los alrededores de la montaña Paoz, sí, eso debía ser. Sin embargo otra particularidad que llamó la atención de Bulma fue el cese en la insistencia de su hijo sobre el tema de la fecha del cumpleaños de su padre; quizás fue una decepción para el niño no obtener la información necesaria tal como su madre le había prometido el día de la fiesta de Milk, en realidad no era realmente culpa de Bulma pues Vegeta tampoco se veía muy dispuesto a cooperar y al menos había logrado un pequeño avance al lograr que él aceptara cualquier cosa -por muy pequeña que fuera- que Trunks estuviese dispuesto a darle.

— ¿Te sucede algo hija?—de repente la señora Brief aminoró la velocidad con la que batía la mezcla del pastel—Bulma te ves terrible, así el guapo de Vegeta no te querrá.

Bulma se volvió en dirección a su madre, levantando perezosamente la cabeza que en ese momento le pesaba demasiado. De alguna manera no le extrañaban los comentarios que su madre expresaba sobre ellos y lo sobrevalorado que era su esposo para su madre. _"Oh Bulma pero qué guapo es ese joven" "Es muy fuerte y apuesto, tal vez debería pedirle una cita" "Debes lucir muy linda para mi querido yerno" "Trunks es un jovencito muy apuesto como su padre"_.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Bulma realmente llegó a creer que su madre se preocupaba más por Vegeta que por ella debido a las atenciones que le ofrecía; comida, hospitalidad, un cuarto y ropa limpia y planchada, acceso al televisor las veinticuatro horas del día si así lo deseaba él; no obstante la científica se reconoció a sí misma como la incentivadora de todo ello al invitarlo a quedarse y mostrar sus dotes de anfitriona con el hombre, pronto su madre había hecho lo mismo e incluso su propio padre al darle acceso a la tecnología de la Corporación para su entrenamiento personal, prácticamente estaban habituándolo a la tierra.

Bulma desechó la pregunta de su madre con un simple movimiento de su mano—en absoluto Mamá, son sólo asuntos de trabajo—la exhalación cansina que escapó de sus labios fue una certera afirmación.

—Ten cuidado hija el estrés causa arrugas, no querrás que a tu edad te confundan con una vieja.

Una broma de muy mal gusto, Bulma se permitió dudar ante las palabras de su madre y la única respuesta que le dio fue un leve gruñido de disconformidad ante tal comentario ¡por favor! Su belleza seguía intacta y las cremas que utilizaba durante las noches impedían que su piel se deteriorara y en todo caso que las espantosas arrugas se mantuvieran tan alejadas de ella como fuese posible.

—Por cierto Mamá ¿has visto a Trunks? No está en su habitación o en la casa, incluso le he preguntado a Vegeta pero al parecer no lo ha visto—esto último de hecho no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo—ese niño va a sacarme canas—ahora realmente comprendía a Milk, un niño Saiyajin era mucho más difícil que uno terrícola.

Aunado a esto, estaba el mal carácter que Trunks demostraba en ocasiones con sus berrinches. Bulma reconoció que Trunks era más caprichoso cuando bebé, orgulloso y con una energía interminable; ahora, el niño había drenado parte de esa energía y -odiaba admitirlo- se comportaba un poco mejor gracias a la presencia de su Padre. Él parecía temerle al mal carácter de Bulma cuando quería hacerlo escarmentar pero a Vegeta parecía respetarlo e incluso idolatrarlo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando ella se encargó de dejarle en claro sobre el poderoso guerrero que era su padre y el legado que poseía? Para un niño impresionable como Trunks no fue difícil poner en un pedestal a su padre y admirarlo como lo hacía.

—Es un niño cariño, de seguro está buscando aventuras ahí afuera— _"igual que tú querida"_ completó mentalmente la señora Brief rememorando los días pasados cuando Bulma pasaba tiempo fuera de casa y cuando emprendió su búsqueda de las esferas del Dragón.

Tal vez. _"¿Debería reconsiderar la idea del rastreador?_ ". Pensó Bulma en un segundo de indecisión, no sabía en dónde estaba Trunks estos últimos días y odiaba ese sentimiento de incertidumbre, en toda su vida ella siempre se había sentido orgullosa del poder que poseía, aquel control que podía ejercer sobre otros, sin embargo aquel poder se desestabilizó cuando conoció a su marido y ahora sucedía algo similar con su hijo ¡los Saiyajin eran un dolor en el trasero!

Lentamente Bulma se restregó el rostro con las manos pero pausó su actuar cuando vio a su Mamá coger una taza del mostrador y verter en éste un poco de café, se lo tendió y ella totalmente agradecida se lo aceptó, no pudo evitar olfatear la humeante bebida en cuanto el olor impregnó su nariz. Estuvo a punto de degustar su café si no hubiese sido por la repentina intromisión del dueño de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Mamá!—Trunks entró a la cocina cual torbellino clamando por ella.

Bulma levantó la mirada sobresaltada por su repentina llegada. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer la taza sobre su regazo, un incidente que sin duda hubiese lamentado más tarde.

— ¿Lo ves cariño? Ahí está nuestro apuesto Trunks—la señora Brief le dio una cálida sonrisa al niño—espera ahí querido, en un momento tendré listo un delicioso postre para ti—dicho esto tomó el recipiente del mostrador y siguió batiendo como si nada.

—Mamá lo conseguí—el corazón del niño saltó de entusiasmo, después de una larga espera el día al fin había llegado y no quería demorarse ni un segundo más— ¿Dónde está Papá? ¿Está en la cámara de gravedad? ¿Salió? ¿Volverá pronto?

La inquietud en el niño era abrumadora y Bulma detuvo la avalancha de preguntas cuando llevó su mano al hombro de su hijo, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de soltar una risita ante el entusiasmo del niño.

—Primero dúchate, tu ropa está asquerosa y hueles aún peor de lo que te ves Trunks—no sabía lo que el niño estuvo haciendo pero sin duda su aspecto era deplorable y ella no admitía ese tipo de comportamiento ni siquiera en su hijo—sube ahora mismo, ya habrá tiempo después para ver a tu Padre.

— ¡Pero Mamá!—la queja abandonó de inmediato la boca de Trunks y junto a ella una evidente mueca.

La respuesta de Trunks fue inmediata, su seño se pronunció más de lo debido y sus mejillas prácticamente se inflaron, sus brazos se instalaron en su pecho en clara protesta y la cereza que remató el berrinche fue el sonoro bufido que emitió el niño dejando escapar la frustración ante las palabras de su Madre. Lo haría, pero no le gustaría. Se daría un tedioso baño sólo para mantener contenta a su Madre y evitar un escarmiento, ciertamente ella le daba pavor cuando su lado estricto salía a flote.

El pequeño prácticamente arrastró los pies hasta el pasillo y se encamino hasta su habitación.

* * *

Vegeta dejó que el peso de la gravedad arrastrara su cuerpo hacia abajo, golpeando las rodillas sobre las frías baldosas de la cámara de gravedad. El sudor resbalaba desde su cien bajando indómitamente por sus mejillas hasta estrellarse en el suelo, machas oscuras se distinguían bajo las luces que teñían de rojo la habitación; estaba cubierto de sangre.

En un tiempo remoto había gozado de esa visión reflejada en sus enemigos. Un solo enemigo en mente cuya sangre quería tener entre sus manos y sentirla adherida a su piel. Freezer. El pensamiento del tirano muerto era una grata satisfacción a su sed de venganza, no obstante aquel pensamiento tomaba otro rumbo sabiendo que no había sido él quien se deshizo del bastardo lagarto. Como siempre fue Kakarotto quien se encargo de limpiar a esa escoria y posteriormente fue su hijo del futuro el que cortó de un solo tajo y sin esfuerzo alguno al infeliz enviándolo por segunda vez al infierno de donde nunca debió haber salido.

Vegeta soltó un leve gruñido al aire. Sus objetivos eran distintos ahora y su determinación le gritaba que se volviera más fuerte para superar a Kakarotto. El mero pensamiento de hacerlo morder el polvo trajo una sonrisa a su rostro mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el panel de control de la cámara de gravedad; apagó la máquina y los robots de pelea que el señor Brief le había dado se retiraron de inmediato.

El entrenamiento lo había dejado sudoroso y con heridas punzantes de las que brotaban hilillos de sangre, Vegeta supo que necesitaba un baño para limpiar su cuerpo de la suciedad y evitar que la mujer lanzara gritos apenas lo viera en ese estado el cual para ella resultaba "deplorable", ciertamente para él no lo era en absoluto sino todo lo contrario.

De repente la enorme pantalla frente a él en el panel de control se encendió mostrándole la imagen de su mujer con un evidente seño fruncido, él bufó por lo alto ante la expectativa de lo que se avecinaba.

—Maldición Vegeta ¿hasta cuando piensas salir de ahí?—gruñó Bulma a través de la pantalla.

—Te dije que no me molestaras—espetó de igual manera con cierta hostilidad en su tono de voz, no quería a Bulma o Trunks molestándole, necesitaba espacio para sí y tiempo a solas para entrenar y alcanzar su objetivo.

—Y yo te he dicho un millón de veces que no puedes esconderte de todo el mundo en esa cámara de gravedad.

—Es mi cámara de gravedad y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera—el semblante de Vegeta permaneció totalmente impávido. Así era, ella le había cedido el derecho de aquel lugar al igual que el padre de Bulma, si quería quedarse a vivir ahí por el resto de su vida bien podría hacerlo.

— ¡Oye Vegeta! Te estoy diciendo que tú no puedes…

—Cállate.

Con la decisión tomada Vegeta oprimió un simple botón. Lo último que Vegeta observó fue a Bulma agitando su mano y posteriormente nada, la enorme pantalla se apagó. No sabía si sentirse complacido o expectante, pero el sonido de la puerta de metal abriéndose le hizo sentir totalmente irritado, inmediatamente volteó la cabeza hacia donde ella se asomaba.

—Te dije que no quería interrupciones así que lárgate—amenazó él enviándole una mirada de advertencia e irritación.

Bulma se mantenía todavía en el umbral de la puerta, no por la amenaza de Vegeta, eso muy poco le importaba de hecho, era divertido verlo echar espuma por la boca cuando no hacía exactamente lo que él quería. Llevó su dedo a un pequeño panel escondido junto a la puerta y presionó sobre un escáner; la luz roja parpadeó de nuevo y ella de inmediato tecleó un código en el aparato, un pitido se encendió y todo se apagó.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a cortar la comunicación?—de la misma manera en la que ella se atrevió a desactivar la energía en la cámara de gravedad a modo de venganza. Bulma cruzó el pequeño espacio para estar frente a él, sus brazos en jarras se afianzaron a su cadera y sus ojos crepitaban en frustración—será mejor que salgas ahora mismo de aquí si no quieres que tu preciado lugar de entrenamiento quede fuera de servicio por tiempo indefinido—dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

Él arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada, clavó sus ojos en ella escrutándola y después llevó los brazos al pecho.

—No será muy difícil encontrar otro lugar para entrenar—dijo suspicazmente descartando con tal facilidad la amenaza de la mujer—este planeta ofrece lugares medianamente decentes para eso.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Observó a Vegeta y la mirada de Bulma se volvió introspectiva, la expresión en su marido le decía que dicha opción era más que plausible. Él realmente estaba considerándolo.

—Entonces hazlo—dijo Bulma con su voz desprovista de toda emoción—pero antes quiero que te des un baño y después vayas donde Trunks, él tiene algo para ti.

Otro gruñido escapó de Vegeta.

—Apresúrate que no tenemos todo el día, después de eso podrás largarte a entrenar para que nadie te moleste si así lo deseas—las palabras se precipitaron a la boca de Bulma, cortándolo antes de que la contradijera.

Sabía muy bien que esas sólo eran palabras al aire de Vegeta al igual que las incontables amenazas sobre la destrucción de la tierra que en el pasado había lanzado cada vez que se encontraba de mal humor, una táctica ingeniosa pero poco efectiva al perder veracidad.

Su mirada era de alguna manera omnisciente y poderosa cuando se encontró con la suya.

—Eres una insolente—Vegeta soltó una desdeñosa exhalación, un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó por sus facciones pero rápidamente la disfrazó con una mueca. Ella poseía cierta tenacidad.

—Muévete patán, tu hijo te espera.

Vegeta se movió unos pasos hacia la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás —y una mujer manipuladora, pero te advierto que quiero mi cámara funcionando en cuanto terminemos con esa tontería.

No respondió. Tal vez lo era, pero sólo lo necesario para que él hiciera las cosas al principio, ahora sólo era un mal hábito al que la había mal encaminado. Después de todos estos años había surgido en Vegeta algo calmo y pacifico -en la medida de lo posible claro- algo que simplemente la tranquilizaba; él era diferente ahora. El hombre no era tan sangre fría como aparentaba y había realmente un atisbo de corazón enterrado debajo de todo ese orgullo.

Este era el hombre que la había seducido, era algo diferente a lo que se hubiese imaginado toda su vida; era tosco y en ocasiones hostil pero ella supo escarbar bien bajo toda esa fachada encontrando al hombre lastimado por su pasado para sanar las heridas con paciencia.

* * *

Vegeta siguió a Trunks al exterior de la casa con una aprensión que se arrastraba a través de su sistema, realmente estaba reacio a lo que fuese a darle el chiquillo. No quería absolutamente nada y se lo había dejado en claro a Bulma pero ella como toda una manipuladora se encargó de engatusarlo y llevarlo a esa incómoda situación. Mientras los tres se deslizaban por los pasillos de la casa el sentimiento creció. ¿Cuándo entenderían que él detestaba estas situaciones absurdas y sin sentido? Al parecer nunca lo harían y eso lo fastidiaba a niveles insospechados.

—Trunks se ve muy entusiasmado.

Soltó de repente Bulma a su lado y él no pudo menos que frotarse las sienes ante la inminente jaqueca que esto le iba a producir.

La mujer era una entrometida después de todo. Le echó una mirada al oír el mando de voz que utilizó, si había algo que él sabía sobre esa mujer era que aquel tono guardaba demasiado entusiasmo, quizás más del que jamás le hubiese escuchado con anterioridad ¿Qué pretendían?

No le respondió y siguió con su camino hasta su destino. Minutos después vio a Trunks detenerse en medio del jardín ocultando algo parcialmente tras su cuerpo, no alcanzó a ver más que un cilindro metálico descansando descuidadamente sobre el pasto.

Bulma se detuvo tras Vegeta. Esa sorpresa la tenía en ascuas pues ni siquiera ella sabía lo que su hijo estaba tramando.

—Esto es para ti papá—el niño indicó el cilindro tras él. No dejó que su voz titubeara, no delante de su padre; ante Vegeta Trunks debía mantener el temple—ábrelo—lo instó, bastaba sólo un simple toque.

— ¿Qué es eso?—los ojos de Vegeta golpearon con recelo el objeto.

Trunks en cambio le dedicó una sardónica sonrisa—vamos papá ábrelo ya—trató de coger su mano y halarlo cerca del cilindro pero Vegeta se apartó—perdón—el niño inclinó levemente la cabeza ante el gesto de su padre, había olvidado que él aún no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de contacto.

Vegeta era un hombre que se reservaba sus emociones y gestos; Trunks de alguna manera sabía que su padre no era como el padre de Goten o como Gohan pero no le importaba, él lo intentaba a su manera. Aún recordaba aquel cálido abrazo antes de su sacrificio como el mayor gesto que jamás hubiese imaginado venir de él; Trunks siempre fue un niño que vivía a la expectativa cuando de su padre se trataba, siempre condicionando su actuar a las expectativas del mismo en busca de su afecto y aprobación.

O al menos así fueron los primero años. Ahora sabía que su padre se preocupaba por él y que lo quería a su manera, que no necesitaba precisamente una señal efusiva de afecto para entenderlo.

— ¿Vas a abrirlo o no Vegeta?—apremió Bulma sin saber si debería estar consternada o divertida por el actuar de su marido, quizás estaba ambas cosas.

Él hizo un sonido de desacuerdo.

—Esto no te incumbe así que vete—ladró lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara, comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio.

¿Por qué estaba ahí observándole tan atentamente? ¿No tenía nada mejor que hacer que fastidiarlo de esa manera? Vegeta la ignoró después de eso, suprimiendo levemente su temperamento mientras se acercaba y extendía su mano para tocar el maldito cilindro.

El objeto cedió casi de inmediato ante su toque liberando un denso humo que poco a poco comenzó a disiparse al mezclarse con el cálido aire del exterior. Su mirada de aburrimiento cambió a una de incredulidad ¿para qué podría querer aquello?

Apartó rápidamente la mirada pero a Bulma no se le escapó la efímera confusión que atravesó su mirada antes de que la ocultase con aquel estoicismo que lo caracterizaba.

— ¿Las esferas del Dragón?—cuestionó Bulma. Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

Vegeta no reaccionó a su comentario, ni si quiera se inmutó aún sabiendo la dirección que todo eso estaba tomando.

—Llamaremos a Shenlong y papá pedirá su deseo—no bien las palabras habían abandonado su boca se inició un latido y la sonrisa de Trunks brilló casi de inmediato.

Bulma tenía que darle el crédito a su hijo, era rápido e inteligente.

—No las necesito—la boca de Vegeta habló por sí sola pero la chispa de interés de sus ojos brilló por un instante.

— ¿No vas a pedir nada Papá?—insistió Trunks sin entender por qué su padre se negaba a ejercer derecho sobre su regalo.

El silencio se instaló por un par de segundos.

— ¿Estás seguro de ello Vegeta?—Bulma entrecerró los ojos esperando que él demostrase cualquier cosa para saber si estaba mintiendo o no.

—Absolutamente—respondió de la misma manera— ¿crees que necesito un estúpido deseo del dragón?

—Pero papá podrías pedirle a Shenlong más poder para vencer al papá de Goten.

— ¿Qué?—el engreimiento de hacía unos minutos al desestimar la idea del deseo se marchó dejando únicamente la incredulidad flotar en el aire.

—O la vida eterna—ella le miró traviesa al recordar el antiguo deseo de su esposo que lo había motivado a obtener a como diera lugar dichas esferas.

Vegeta chasqueó indignado—Pero cuanta insolencia—debería estar enojado y consternado por el rumbo de su conversación pero extrañamente no lo estaba—entiende una cosa niño, no necesito de esas esferas para hacerme fuerte, el príncipe de los Saiyajin no se rebajaría a obtener poder de esa manera tan patética.

Había algo en sus ojos que destellaba y refulgía pero claramente no era ira sino orgullo. Él era un guerrero de primera clase ¡por favor!

—Quiero entrenar muy duro para ser muy fuerte como tú Papá—dijo Trunks con emoción renovada. Su padre era un hombre muy fuerte de eso no tenía la menor duda.

—Eso ya lo veremos—después toda su atención se volcó hacia Bulma—y en cuanto a ti no sé de dónde sacas esas ideas tan estúpidas—era hipócrita de su parte al negar que alguna vez anheló la inmortalidad, pero no le gustaba que ella le recordara esa etapa de su vida.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres entonces Vegeta?

—Ya te lo he dicho mujer, no quiero nada así que dejen de molestar—no estaba en su naturaleza confiar en los demás, no después de todos los años en los que vivió con el sentimiento de traición en su mente. Su propio padre lo había vendido a Freezer. ¿Qué podría esperar de los demás? Ni siquiera fue capaz de confiar del todo en Nappa.

Su dura niñez le enseñó que la vida se trataba de un simple trueque, siempre debías ofrecer algo a cambio de otra cosa y en ese caso para él el precio fue su libertad a cambio de sobrevivir a la explosión de su planeta, sirviendo por años al bastardo responsable de su desgracia complaciendo sus caprichos y órdenes con la premisa de llevar a cabo su venganza, alimentándose del rencor y la soledad.

No obstante todo cambió cuando se enteró de aquellas poderosas esferas, Vegeta vio en ellas la posibilidad de lograr su cometido. Otro gran fracaso que se sumaba a su lista; no sólo no consiguió su máximo deseo que era la vida eterna sino que vio su peor pesadilla reflejada: un guerrero de tercera clase lo había superado, a él, el príncipe de su raza. Sin duda fue motivo de su desprecio hacia el sujeto, uno que con el tiempo se convirtió en la rivalidad que lo ayudó a alcanzar su máximo potencial.

Era obvio que no necesitaba de un deseo para potenciar su poder, tal como había dicho, no estaba dispuesto a obtener su poder de otro, si tenía que vencer a su rival sería por méritos propios, así tendría el gusto de reírse en la cara de Kakarotto cuando éste perdiera y reconociera su superioridad.

Esa era su única meta y no descansaría hasta lograrla.

—Bueno es una lástima—Bulma le dedicó una sonrisa taimada antes de hablar— ¿sabes lo que yo hubiese pedido hace mucho tiempo?—preguntó ella sin importar si eso captaba la atención o no del hombre.

—No me interesa—gruñó él.

No le prestó atención al comentario de su marido—un novio, el hombre perfecto.

Todos sus deseos se habían hecho realidad en ese entonces, alguien cuyo padre era el hombre más poderoso del mundo lo tenía todo. O casi todo. Un consorte, el hombre indicado que no mirara su dinero sino su belleza y que mirara más allá de su propia alma.

—Pero qué deseo tan patético y vulgar—le hizo saber Vegeta mirándola con incredulidad y burla. Para alguien como ella ese no habría sido un problema, al menos reconocía lo bella que era su compañera, eso en primera instancia fue lo que captó su atención en ella, claro si dejaba de lado su vulgaridad y sentimentalismo. Sobre su mal genio no podía refutar nada, después de todo tenía carácter y no la convertía en una simple humana.

— ¿Aún más patético que la inmortalidad? Debes estar bromeando—le regresó de igual manera Bulma.

Por un breve instante un aura amenazadora brilló sobre Vegeta, era obvio que la mujer nunca dejaría pasar ese insignificante detalle de sus primeros encuentros y siempre encontraría la manera de fastidiarlo con ello. ¡Pero qué molesto!

—Estás haciéndome perder la paciencia así que mejor cállate.

— ¿Acaso estás amenazándome Vegeta?

—Piensa lo que quieras.

Bulma río por lo bajo y después giró la cabeza hacia Trunks quien simplemente miraba al horizonte, no se necesitaba ser adivino para saber lo que el niño estaba pensando. Volvió la mirada hacia Vegeta ensanchándola aún más para dejarle en claro su punto, éste pareció comprender y la mueca en su rostro acompañado de su seño fue la señal.

—Trunks ven aquí—lo llamó Bulma.

El niño acudió casi de inmediato al llamado de su madre llevando el cilindro ya sellado de nuevo entre sus brazos.

—Yo me encargaré de guardar las esferas del Dragón y las usaremos en caso de emergencia—ella tomó el objeto en sus manos regalándole a su hijo una sonrisa.

—Si quieres—si su estado de ánimo era pésimo no se permitió demostrarlo frente a ella o su padre.

Su primera inclinación debió haber sido alejarse e ir directamente a su cuarto pero antes de que eso sucediera su padre lo llamó.

— ¿Ocurre algo papá?—se detuvo a medio camino e inclinó la cabeza como si escuchase algo, quería dar la falsa sensación de que estaba totalmente despreocupado.

—Entrenamiento, mañana a primera hora—su hijo no respondió de inmediato—no necesito las insulsas esferas del Dragón para demostrar mi punto, quiero que derrotes al hijo de Kakarotto y para ello la única manera es entrenarte.

— ¡Lo haré! Haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí papá te lo prometo—La urgencia por cumplir con eso era fuerte.

Trunks salió prácticamente disparado hacia el interior, seguramente a comunicar a sus abuelos la premisa. El rostro de Bulma se suavizó de inmediato como si el pensamiento le divirtiera, de hecho le emocionaba.

Aún en medio del rimbombante pensamiento de su hijo dando saltos de alegría por la casa miró a Vegeta con agradecimiento, bueno al menos había mantenido su palabra de no herir a Trunks con sus palabras. Era tiempo de activar el generador de la cámara de gravedad tal como ella le prometió horas antes.

Lentamente se acercó a él para plantarle un beso en la mejilla, sintió el cuerpo de Vegeta tensarse al no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de demostraciones "públicas" -no importaba que no estuviese nadie con ellos en el jardín- él se quejó incomodo ante el gesto pero no la apartó.

—A final de cuentas tienes razón, no se necesita de las esferas del Dragón para cumplir con nuestros deseos—ella se opuso al deseo de reírse ante esta última declaración.

Su mirada se estrechó en él, definitivamente no había nada simple en ese hombre; un hambre muy familiar se instaló en los ojos de Bulma que la motivó a mover su mano hacia la cara de Vegeta y de nuevo -tal como había hecho con Trunks- él se apartó instintivamente.

Era un hombre roto que había vivido en el doloroso infierno que la soledad representaba para cualquiera. Sin el afán de sonar pretenciosa, de no ser por ella él todavía estaría ahí; pero de una cosa podría estar segura Bulma, que nunca dejaría a ese hombre regresar a ese lugar porque a pesar de sus incesantes quejas y protestas él le había permitido entrar.

—Por supuesto—respondió presuntuoso sin captar del todo el mensaje en el comentario de su esposa.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Sin duda no necesitó de las esferas para encontrar al hombre perfecto sino de su obstinación e instinto de aventura.

—Aunque si cambias de opinión sólo debes decirlo.

—No lo haré, ya te dije que no necesito nada—de nuevo la irritación se abría paso.

¿Por qué seguía molestándolo con eso? Él sabía que no necesitaba nada más, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero tenía todo lo que podía desear y fue ella la que le había dado todo sin siquiera pedírselo. Cuando se dio cuenta ella se había metido hasta lo más profundo anclándolo a una vida que nunca pidió pero de la que no podía renunciar ahora. Sólo podía volverse más fuerte para proteger aquello que era importante para él.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Generalmente tardo eones en mis actualizaciones pero esta vez siendo una historia corta creo que fue más sencilla de plasmar. Admito que se alargó demasiado y no sabía si cortarla en una tercera parte, bueno decidí finalizarla ahí y dejarla en las 18 páginas.**_

 _ **Agradezco a los Follows y Favoritos que le han dado a esta pequeña historia y en especial al review de "Un fic más".**_

" _ **Un fic más" ciertamente tus palabras me alegraron el día y aprovecho también para agradecerte el review que dejaste en mi otro Shot, realmente aprecio que te tomaras el tiempo de comentar, por cierto estoy comenzando a leer un fic tuyo 7u7. Lamento haberte dejado con la expectativa del lemmon XD pero en verdad ya me estoy animando a escribirlo con una loca idea que tuve hace poco. Vegebul la OTP de Dragon Ball sin duda, tienes toda la razón, te dejan con la expectativa de lo que puede ser su relación, cómo surgió y los problemas cotidianos que estos dos puedan tener, además de coffcoffotrascosascoffcoff XD, admito que por lo general lo que me llama la atención en las parejas de los animes o de las series son la química que proyectan y lo poco convencional que pueda resultar la relación que surja (o no) en ellos, el carácter fuerte que choca entre los personajes es algo que me fascina.**_

 _ **No creas, en verdad me cuesta horrores XD Vegeta es como un Grinch así que me cuesta familiarizarme con sus respuestas y acciones sin que sea violento y muy grosero, al menos creo que trato de darle un punto medio y hacerlo un poco esquivo. Sí cuando vi Dragon Ball Súper pues…me gustó que fuese más "abierto" pero ciertamente todavía tengo la espinita de que Vegeta se volvió blando, por otra parte algo que me llama la atención es que al menos han hecho crecer al personaje (omitiendo claro en Ooc que puede demostrar a veces) en las batallas y que le estén haciendo un poco de justicia a su fuerza.**_

 _ **Bueno, muchas gracias por leerme y espero te gustara el fic, continuaré con mi lectura de tu fic, sólo tenme paciencia con tu review ;)**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima…**_


End file.
